Gets the blood pumping
by relytt
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a date when things go horribly wrong, with the couple fighting for there lives, then things go absolutely wonderful... Percy Jackson and the Olympians after the last book and just before 'the heroes of Olympus'
1. Late for a date

I stood there, shuffling from foot to foot for what seemed like _hours._ Oh yeah, lets just take an ADHD compulsive kid who's spent the past six years of his life blowing up cruise ships, returning magical lightning bolts, and fighting immortal Titans, and make him stand in one spot for an hour and do nothing but wait. Gods, I hated waiting.

'Oh, don't worry about it, I just have to finish up a few more statues of Apollo and Artemis and ill be down by five,' Annabeth had told me.

I looked at my watch, ten after six. Of course, I didn't blame the girl for making me wait... she got so caught up in her architecture sometimes, she lost all track of time. But- shit! an hour late? I sighed and walked up to the door of the empire state building for the three hundredth time. Whatever, I told myself, I'm not really supposed to go into Olympus without an invitation, but I was tired of waiting. I put a hand on the door and started to push it open when it was flung open from the inside. Annabeth came storming out and attacked me with a bear hug, franticly saying; "Oh Gods Percy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you out here, but Apollo, well, he was being, Apollo, you know, had to make sure his statue of himself was just perfect, and I just got caught up in it all and next thing I know its six o' clock and- I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, its not like designing the home of the Gods is a small job okay?" Despite everything, despite the fact I'd been standing out there in the cold early October air, I felt a warmth in my chest and a smile found its way to my face. Annabeth did that to me, we'd been through so much together, the way she apologized reminded me that she truly did care about me, and I couldn't help but be happy just to be with her.

"so..." she stammered, "Your not mad?"

"Naw," I said, giving her a quick kiss, "Just happy to see you. And, I might add, that we can finally get out of this cold. C'mon, were running a little late so why don't we just head straight for dinner?"

She smiled, "Alright then seaweed brain, lets go."

I took her hand and started leading her towards the diner, but out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement. I swear I glimpsed a long scaly tail disappearing behind a corner of a building, but then there was nothing. Your just edgy, I told myself, it was only a couple moths ago you fought for your life defending this place, and your nerves are playing tricks with your eyes. My thoughts sounded so reasonable I almost convinced myself it was true. Almost.


	2. Spending all my money on girls

As we walked, Annabeth droned on about the temples she was designing, how she wanted to create a an arch out of celestial bronze, and I tried to listen, honestly I did, for her sake, but my must have looked fairly distant because she suddenly stopped talking and looked at me, raising an eye brow she asked; "I'm boring you hu?"

I quickly tried to change my expression to that of interest (with limited success) as answered; "What? uh, no, I just, uhm..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I do know you boy, you cant lie to me."

"Yeah I know, I know."

"I don't blame you, but I do wish you'd try to take an interest in my hobbies."

"I do try- Hey! since when did you take interest in my hobbies?"

"And what are your hobbies then hm?"

I realized I'd dug myself into a hole. I knew from experience that when that happens the first thing to do is to stop digging. "My hobbies, Wise girl? are caring about you. Well, that's not a hobby I suppose, its more of a way of life. one I'm extremely attached to."

She tried to hide her blush and ridicules grin, she didn't do all that good of a job of it though. "So when all else fails you turn to flattery eh Percy?"

"Are you saying it didn't work or that you didn't like it?"

Her red face got a little brighter. "No, I didn't say that."

We walked in silence a little longer, until she asked; "So where are we going then Mr. Silver toung?"

I smiled, "Roseletta's."

She was silent a moment, and I could practically see her brain working, trying to figure out if she'd heard right. "Uhh... witch Roseletta's?

"There's only one in town girl, the new place that just opened."

"Percy- the Roseletta's as in that new extremely fancy extremely expensive diner?"

"Yep."

"The one where the hold they Italian wine mixer thing?"

"That's the one."

"Percy! How- What- How did you even get reservations!? I mean, Percy that place is to expensive, You don't have to take me there!"

"Reservations are already made, you complaining?"

"What? No! It's just. I mean. Percy! How did you afford it?"

I _didn't_, my mind said, I helped Travis and Connor Stoll out in the past and now they were returning the favor, what I actually said aloud was; "I called in a favor." I didn't know what the brothers had done to get us reservations there, and frankly I didn't want to know, the two had all sorts of tricks, and I figured it better if neither I or Annabeth knew about them.


	3. Quality over Quantity

Whatever Connor and Travis had done, it had gotten Annabeth and I first class service. The waiters attended to our every request, and actually_ ignored _the other customers. Those Stoll brothers sure had connections. finally the food arrived, I took one bite and flavor exploded in my mouth, the food was absolutely delicious. "Good appetizers" I mumbled.

Annabeth looked at ne sideways with a sly grin.

"What?" I asked, immediately defensive.

"Percy, those aren't appetizers, that's the mane course."

I looked down at my plate. Tiny. That was the only word to describe the meal. Delicious, but tiny. "Hu," I said, "quality over quantity."

Annabeth smiled, "Hey, I told you you didn't have to take me here. Not quite worth the money now hu?"

"Uh.. more like recourses, not money..."

"What?"

"Nothing. To answer your question though, your wrong. The look on your face when you found out where we were going was worth anything to me."

"Damn boy, you keep that up and you might be getting a certain something for it later tonight."

At first I though she was offended at what I'd said and meant she was going to beat-the-living-hades out of me. I know that sounds pretty dull of me, but you've got to understand, girls weren't exactly my strong suit. It took me a second to realize what she actually might mean, and a little longer to believe it. I searched her expression, but she seemed as relaxed as normal. Guess I took it wrong, I told myself.

"Well," I said, "This might not sound to romantic but there's a certain issue with this meal, its small. What say we stop at Dairy Queen on the back and get a burger?"

"Sure thing seaweed brain, sure thing. Then we'll head to the theaters and watch that new movie?"

"What movie is it?"

"Uh... forget what its called, but you'll probably like it, lots of action and that. Its got something to do with these soldiers who blow up a battle ship or something like that."

I suddenly fell very silent, fiddling with the beads on my necklace from camp half-blood.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "What's- Oh. Oh gods, I'm sorry, I never thought... I never realized it would make you think of that night on _Princess Andromeda_, Percy, please, you have to stop beating yourself up... Beckendorf would agree with me too, you know that."

I nodded, and tried to sound normal when I said; "I know." But my words came out ushered, my voice dry and pained. I could still se it, the image was etched into my brain, as I asked what the timer was on the Greek fire bombs and Beckendorf had held up his fingers to make zero. No delay. I made it off the ship before it blew, but he didn't . The guy gave up his life to take out that ship, but more than that, he'd given up his life to save _me._ That was the part that bugged me, what was so great about me that he had to die in order for me to live? _The war's over,_ I told myself, _you have a beautiful girlfriend sitting across from you whose concerned, and the Titans have all been defeated, get over yourself. _I managed to feel a little better, but it was mostly because Annabeth was holding my hand, concern filling her grey eyes as she looked at me.

"Come on, Percy, No movie tonight then, we can sneak into my dorm room later and kill some time, but for now lets go get you your burger."

A half an hour later, I could see the bright glow of the DQ sign in the distance, and my hopes rose considerably. I had Annabeth at my side, we were going to go hang out at her place, no monsters, no Gods, just us, the way id dreamed it.

Of course that's when the Dragon stormed out of an alley way on my left and blew a blast of white hot flames at me.


	4. A God sets a lunch date

I grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders and threw her and myself to the ground.

"Percy what the fu-" Annabeth stopped herself when she saw the blast of flame cook the air right where we'd just been. I jumped to my feet and drew Riptide, the celestial bronze glowing faintly in the dark. The dragon charged head on and took a bite at me, but I rolled left, came up and slashed, my blade cutting deeply into the side of the dragons head. The monster roared and turned on me, I doubted I'd be able to dodge an attack a third time... But then Annabeth was there, and she leaped at the huge dragons head from the other side, plunging her knife into its right eye. The Dragon screeched and shook its head, Annabeth was thrown into a wall and hit with a sickening crack. I started running to her but she called out that she was okay and staggered to her feet. _She needs time to recover_ I realized, and I assaulted the dragon, hacking and slashing, "We cant fight him here!" I called out.

"I know!"

"Well daughter of Athena?" I called as riptide sliced another gash in the dragons head. I had it bleeding heavily now, but I knew it would be a matter of seconds before I miscalculated something and ended up either burnt or chewed on. I mean, sure, I was invulnerable and all, but this bastard was big enough to swallow me whole, and if I got engulfed in flames _something_ would find my Achilles heel.

Annabeth was thinking feverishly, "On the other side of the DQ there's a gas station!"

"You want to blow up a gas station!?"

"Have you got a better idea?"

I had to agree, I had encountered Dragons before, but this thing was huge. No, not huge, Massive. It almost made me wonder at first if it was a Drakon. But then Drakon's don't breath fire, so it had to be just a huge Dragon.

"Okay!" I called, "I'll keep him distracted a few more seconds you make a run for it I'll be right behind you!"

She did as I rolled out of the way of another fire ball, I was vaguely aware that the dragon was closer that time and my shoe had been burnt off. Quick as I could I slashed the dragon on e more good one across his face, then turned and ran after Annabeth.

"How do we blow the station?" I called after her.

"I have a small bottle of Greek fire, if we can get him to stand close..."

"We'll have to be pretty damn close to y'know!"

"I know Percy but its all we've got!"

Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, she always has a plan and it never fails, well, almost never. We didn't think the Dragon would fly over us and stop right beside the gas station, cutting us off from it.

I cursed, "Annabeth throw your Greek fire."

"I cant Percy, It's too far away and we've only got one shot at this."

That's when the Dragon started spewing fire triumphantly into the air. Apparently, this was a massive, fire breathing, terrifying, Demigod Hunting dragon, that was insanely stupid. It blew fire onto the pumps of the gas station, lighting everything in it's range into a blaze. A horrified cashier ran from the building, while I didn't know what he saw through the mist, it couldn't have been good. Needless to say, the gas station blew up a few seconds later, completely vaporizing the dragon. I was a good two hundred yards away, but the blast almost knocked me over, heat seared my face as the mushroom, cloud rose high, illuminating the night sky. Again, I didn't know what the mortals saw through the mist, but there was mass confusion in the streets.

I stood there, charred, bruised, and cut up, but I was alive. Relief washed over me like a wave. I chuckled a little, hunched over coughed up a bit of blood, then straightened and said, "Damn Annabeth, that was a little sketchy hu? Oh well, nothing like a good Dragon-slaying to get the blood pumping. Annabeth?"

I looked over and all the blood drained from my face. Annabeth was kneeling on the cracked pavement, clutching her side as blood spilled out over her shirt. The explosion had sent shards of steel from the gas station everywhere, but I thought we'd been spared, I was wrong. A twelve inch piece of shrapnel stuck out of Annabeth's ribs, the gods only knew how deep it was.

"No..." I ran to her, just as she fell back and I caught her in my arms. "No.." I repeated the word, I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening, "No... no no no, please no, oh gods, Annabeth, hold on, please, you cant leave me... Hold on. Just hold on, I'll go find some ambrosia or nectar-"

"Hey, Seaweed brain..."

Annabeth's voice came out raspy, and far too quiet, I swore under my breath and said, "Hey wise girl... Your not gonna' die on me alright? I'm gonna' go find some ambrosia and-"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy... It's too deep, no amount of ambrosia is going to fix it... Just stay with me okay? Please, Seaweed brain? Just hold me a while longer..."

Part of me knew she was right, the wound was far too deep, she'd already lost so much blood, there was nothing I could do now, she was dying right in front of me, and I was helpless. But another part of me refused to accept this, it knew I couldn't live without her, but she held my hand like it was all that mattered to her, and I knew I had to stay in theses last few moments. That's when I started shaking, my whole body vibrated, I was shaking so badly I dropped riptide, the blade clattering on the ground.

"Annabeth, I love you." I said it. I'd wanted to say it for so long now, but I was so scared I'd put to much pressure on her and scare her off, and now I regretted so badly that I hadn't told her before. Annabeth was to weak to reply now, but she smiled, and I knew those three words had made her happy.

Then I heard it, an engine howling down the street behind me. I turned and looked, and there was a red convertible Maserati Spyder driving down the street. I'd seen that car before, that was the sun chariot, and, sure enough, there was Apollo in the driver seat. He didn't seem to notice me, so I stood up and waved my arms. Still nothing. He was about to pass me, and I couldn't let that happen, this was my one chance, I couldn't lose Annabeth. I just _couldn't_. I picked up Rip tide and threw it at the car. Okay, so maybe throwing a sword at the God of archery isn't the greatest idea, but I was desperate. No, I was more than desperate, I was hysterical, not processing thoughts right. Anyways, my blade flew threw the air, and impaled itself in the passenger seat. Apollo yelped and his expression turned angry. Well, I thought, that's it, now Apollo is going to blast me before I get a chance to explain and me and Annabeth are both as good as dead. However, much to my relief, The God roared into the parking lot and drifted to a stop beside me. He got out, his expression enraged, he growled; "Jackson what in Hades name is this-" He stopped when he saw Annabeth and his expression changed to horror, his voice went quiet and there was a tone of concern and sadness in it as he breathed; "Oh, not good. Not good at all."

"Apollo please, your the God of medicine to, please tell me you can help her."

"I don't know Perseus, she's fading fast, but I swear I'll do my best."

Apollo knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, immediately the blood stopped leaking, the piece of shrapnel lodged in her slid out and fell to the ground, and the gash healed closed, leaving only a thin scar. She was still horribly pale though, and she seemed to lapsing in and out of consciousness.

"Is she- I mean, is she going to live?" I asked, my eyes stinging.

"I don't know, she was almost on her way to Charon when I showed up. What happened?"

"We were on a date and.. a dragon attacked us-"

"A Dragon?"

"Yeah, Big one, huge, actually. We blew it up in the gas station, but it sent shrapnel and- and-" I started choking on my words.

"She is a very strong one, that daughter of Athena. I think she will be okay. Take this." Apollo handed me a package of ambrosia squares.

"Thank you, Apollo, I don't have anything to pay you back with-"

Don't worry about that, is there a safe place you can take her to rest up?"

I thought about it, we were only a quarter mile from her Dorm room.

"Yeah, yeah there is."

"Good," Apollo started making his way back to his car, "And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"For a powerful dragon to attack you out in the open like this.. I don't like it. It's like someone sent it after you, meet me at this DQ tomorrow at noon." Apollo got into his car before adding, "And Percy, Come alone." The car left.

For a half a second, I wondered why Apollo was driving around New York. Then Annabeth came to behind me, "Percy?" Her voice sounded healthier now.

"Hey, hey, here before you try moving eat this." I gave her some ambrosia.

"Percy what- what happened?"

"Apollo came and fixed you up." I heard sirens in the distance and I helped Annabeth to her feat. "C'mon, we gotta' get you to your Dorm.


	5. Just romantic enough

Annabeth passed out on the way back to her dorm. We couldn't use the front door by any means, and I had a hell of a time getting her through her dorm window, but I managed, then I snuck inside too. I gently laid her down on her bed, thank the gods her roommates were out that night, and I stripped off her bloody clothing. Okay, so I was a little awkward undressing her while she was unconscious, but if one of her professors seen her soaked in her own blood she couldn't exactly put it down to a nose bleed. I put a pillow under her head, a blanket over her, sat down on the edge of her bed and put my head in my hands. She had almost died. She had almost bled to death, in my arms. My entire life, all the times I faced down Cyclopes and hell hounds and Titans, I had never been as scared as I was in those moments when Annabeth was dying in my arms.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there like that, but it must have been around three in the morning when Annabeth suddenly woke up with a scream beside me.

"What? What was it?"

"I.. I just had a dream, I'm alright though."

"Annabeth, were Demigods, dreams are never just dreams."

"I know, I know Percy, I'll tell you later okay? I promise.. for now, just come hold me alright...?"

I didn't hesitate to crawl into the bed beside her and wrap her up in my arms, holding her in tight to me, it was just so good to have her alive, I couldn't get enough of her. "How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Good, actually, whatever Apollo did... It w=really helped.

"That would be the second time he's healed you I guess."

"Yeah, last summer with my broken arm... Hey, uhm, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... you saved my life tonight."

I smiled a little. "That's what I'm here for."

"And Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I remember this... Well... my memory is pretty fuzzy from when I was uh, dying, but, I think I remember you saying these three words..."

Oh Gods, I thought, here it comes, I screwed everything up. But when I looked at her, she was smiling pleasantly, holding me close to her, and I don't know where I got the courage from, but I looked at her and said; "Annabeth, I love you."

Her smile widened and I thought maybe- I might have saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

I kissed her then, and it started out as just a soft, tender, and loving kiss. But something happened, all the anxiety, all the fear, everything a felt earlier rose to the surface, and I kissed her a little more aggressively. I rolled up on top of her and are kissing intensified even more, so I started grinding on her, indulging in the little sounds she made when I started kissing her neck. All of the sudden it started getting more and more intense and the next thing I knew her hands were fumbling with my belt. I stopped her. "Annabeth?"

"Percy-"

"Are you sure?"

"I- Yes. I' sure, because you love me.

I smiled and too her hands off my belt, "Then you first." And I went down on her. my heart was pounding rapidly, we hadn't really done anything before, well, there had been this one time, when we just started dating that the other campers had thrown us into the canoe lake as a a joke. We spent hours done there in a little air bubble on the bottom, kissing playfully, and it was just starting to get intense, I had just taken her shirt off and I was sure we were going to go all the way, when the other damn campers apparently had gotten 'worried' about us and dove into the lake to make sure we were okay. Since then, they hadn't really had a chance. Now, As I pulled of her pants and panties I was determined to make it happen. I started by kissing her belly, working my down to her inner thighs, kissing all the exposed skin I came across as I made my way up to the spot she wanted me. I kissed it gently at first, but I wasn't getting the effect from her I wanted so I put in a little more pressure and a little more toung until I had her moaning softly. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but for the most part I just let my instincts guide me as I pushed my toung deeper into her. "ohh... Percy..." I smiled a little, I was starting to get the reaction I wanted. I stopped giving her head just long enough to slip a finger side, working it back and forth vigorously until I could fit a second, and somehow I managed a third. I worked it faster and faster, rubbing her clit while I did so. Her moans started turning into shouts. "Ohh! Percy! Yes! Mm! Mm! Mm! Oh Gods honey, don't stop, please don't stop!" But I did stop, just long enough for me to get my mouth back on it and start working her harder, putting my toung all the way in, my fingers were still on her clit while my free hand caressed her legs. Her Screams were louder now, and no longer in words either. She grinded her hips into my mouth, arching her back. I knew she was close. Damn close. So I didn't stop. "Percy! Bay- Baby yes! don't stop honey!" She came suddenly pouring everything she had into a powerful orgasm. Satisfied, I went back up and lay beside her, giving her one long and tender kiss.

She however, didn't lay next to me long, as she quickly went down on me and had my pants off in a second. Annabeth gripped my shaft firmly and started working it, my eyes rolled back and I moaned softly. But she was just getting started, she teasingly ran her toung around and around my head, making me fell almost dizzy with pleasure. Completely without warning, Annabeth kissed my tip once quickly and then damn nears put the whole thing into her mouth. I hadn't been expecting it, and I instantly reflexed, giving my hips a short quick jolt upward. I know I accidentally hit her throat, but somehow she stayed on me. She started going up and down then sucking on it hard, and my moans got a little louder as she got me closer and closer to a climax. I know I only lasted two or three minutes, but the power of my Orgasm was intense enough it definitely made up for, Annabeth kept her mouth on me for a while, as I started to get soft. She pulled her lips off and swallowed then come to lay with me. Kissing her, I tasted myself a bit, and it was kind of weird, but in the end I didn't mind.

I lay beside her a few minutes, watching her chest rise and fall as she fought to catch her breath.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... I think we should go all the way tonight."

"Are you sure Annabeth?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course."

"There's your answer."

I got up and scrounged around the room, and finally, finding my pants, dug out my wallet and found the condoms it contained. I hadn't gone out that night with intentions to be with her this way, but you never know, and I certainly would be kicking myself forever if I hadn't brought them that night. I rolled one out, and inhaled sharply as she slid it on to me, I was starting to get hard again. I straddled her, plunging my toung into her mouth and kissing her passionately for a long time before suddenly realizing her shirt was still on. I damn nears ripped it off her, along with her bra, and she took my shirt off the same way. I resumed kissing her, and started rubbing her clit, relaxing her inner muscles as i began inserting myself. Slowly at first, until I was about halfway in, then shoving myself into her all the way. She let out a short moan and her body shuddered with the effort, but I held it there for a long time until she nodded that she was ready. I started working her slowly, getting her used to it, but she apparently didn't want me to work her slowly because she said; "Percy... Oh Gods, do me harder baby, and faster, ohhhh..." I obliged, and started pumping her harder, loving the way her cries of ecstasy rose. I caressed her sides with my hands kissed her neck all over as she cried out louder and louder, and after a while of this I could feel myself nearing another climax, one even more powerful than before. I kept pumping her, kissing her, loving her and it all came together in a rhythm. I was suddenly there, my movements became jerky and I broke rhythm, and Annabeth moaned in my ear; "Do it Percy, Oh Gods Percy, do it in me now." I slammed into her one more time and came with ground breaking force.

I rolled off Annabeth and we both lay there a while, panting and sweating. Annabeth looked over at me and said; "Now that, Percy Jackson, Gets the blood pumping." I didn't know if it would be as good with someone I didn't love so much, and personally I didn't want to find. This girl was all I would ever need in life, I knew that. That's how I knew I loved her.


End file.
